Retaliation
by CWRT2900
Summary: "Look in your backyard, Detective. We left you a package." "Who is this?" "Why don't you go unwrap it and find out."
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little continuation of episode 5X18**_._

Months after his near-death experience in a Bogota prison, Danny was back to his old self. He and Steve had just attended another 'marriage counseling' session earlier today where they made great strides. Steve was a changed man since the Columbia incident probably due to the realization that he came dangerously close to losing Danny.

In his house Danny was in the kitchen whipping up a meal for he and Grace while holding his iPhone to his ear.

"Okay so I'll see you tomorrow morning. Grace and me we'll go by your place to pick you up."

"Sounds fine. I'll be ready," Steve replied.

"While we're at the water park I want you to check out a boy who's been buzzing around my Monkey. She likes him but I don't. Something about him that doesn't sit well. Could be me."

"Judging from your last reaction on Valentine's Day I say it is. But don't fret about it; you're a father protecting his little girl. And who knows? You might be right this time. If he's no good I'll waste him, how's that?"

Danny chuckled. "Thanks. I feel better."

Steve's doorbell rang.

"That's the pizza."

"Let me guess; pepperoni and cheese?" Danny teased.

"That's poison."

"Depends on your definition of poison. Well, stay healthy till tomorrow. My Monkey's really looking forward to it."

"Don't worry. I'll be good. See you tomorrow, brah."

"Late babe."

Steve went to the door to answer to the delivery boy bringing a medium pizza. He handed over the cash and then went to the kitchen to set the large box on the table. After washing his hands he opened the lid and licked his lips at the intoxicating aroma of his favorite pineapple-ham pizza. He took a slice and slid it in his mouth. One more bite and he wiped his mouth clean before going to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of beer.

With the box and beer in hand he returned to the living room where he turned on the TV and settled in his chair. A few bites later his head started spinning. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, believing that he had drunken a bit too fast.

As he gradually became drowsier and sleepier, Steve stared at his pizza. Somehow it'd been laced with drugs. Before his whirling world threatened to engulf him whole, he got up and staggered to his desk in the study to reach his iPhone. Barely had he picked it up when he collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H50~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Later that night, Danny was tucking Grace in her bed and telling her about the fun-filled day that all three were going to have at the water park when his phone rang. He left the bedroom to go answer it. His teeth gnashed and he groaned at the name appearing on the caller ID.

"Steve, don't tell me we have a case? Today of all..."

"Look in your backyard, Detective. We left you a package," crowed the menacing voice at the other end.

"Who is this?" Danny asked dubiously.

"Why don't you go unwrap it and find out."

The line cut abruptly. Danny grabbed his gun and headed out back. It was dark save for the spotlight lighting his way. He could barely make out a furled rug on the lawn. On his guard still he inched toward it. With his foot he gave it a little kick to unfurl it. His heart caught in his throat at the horrific sight: a battered and bloodied Steve laid deathly still with a piece a blood-stained paper stuck to his shirt, saying: 'one down, one to go.'


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah, it's done. I left McGarrett on Williams's lawn," said the scruffy man in a phone booth.

"Dead?" replied the other in a business suit and tie.

"Oh yeah."

"Did you find the key?"

"We searched everywhere in McGarrett's house; nothing."

"That means Williams must have it."

"We go after him?"

"Not yet. By now he must be at the hospital. Go by his house, see if it's safe then search the premises. I want that memory stick."

"McGarrett may have already handed it over to the Feds."

"I doubt it or they would have shown up on my doorstep long ago. Meantime I'll keep Williams in my crosshairs, see if he can lead us to that key. Then I'll enjoy killing him myself."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H50~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Later in the wee hours of the morning at Queen's hospital Danny was in a frenzy, harassing one nurse after the other for news about Steve. Chin and Kono tried in vain to have him sit but he insisted on walking off his growing frustration at being left in the dark for so many hours. His annoyance reached a boiling peak when the head nurse calmly but forcefully asked him one last time to wait until the doctors were out of surgery.

Before Danny could blow a gasket, Lou hurried over to him.

"Danny!" Lou hailed down the corridor. "Guys, how is he?"

"He's still in surgery. They won't tell us anything."

"I'm sure if something had happened they would have told us, Danny." Chin assured.

"When I saw him there..." he faltered at the gory memory, "they did a butchering job on him and he had foam around his mouth, smelled like acid. I thought he was dead. When the paramedics got there they detected a faint heartbeat."

"That's McGarrett for you. He's a tough bastard. What happened?"

"I got a call from Steve's phone. The guy told me to look in my backyard for a package. Steve was inside a rug. There was a note attached to his shirt saying: one down one to go."

"Meaning what?" Lou asked confused.

"Not really sure. I gave it to CSU. And here," Danny pulled his iPhone from his trousers pocket and handed it over to Lou, "the message came in at nine twenty-six. Get a voice rec. I want the bastard who did this to him. I don't have Steve's phone. They must have kept it."

"I'll get on it right away," Lou said. "Where's Grace?"

"I drove her to Rachel's where she'll be safe. I told Stan to beef up security around the house just in case she's the next target."

At that moment a surgical-clad doctor walked up to them.

"Detective Williams?" he called out.

Danny jumped out of his skin at the sound of his name. "I'm Danny Williams. It's about Commander McGarrett?"

"Yes, I'm Doctor Hanson. I operated on him."

Danny swallowed the lump in his throat before asking the dreaded question, "How is he?"

The forlorn expression staring back at them was self-explanatory. "Why don't we all sit down," he invited.

"No!" Danny objected. "Tell us now."

"It's bad folks. It's mind-boggling that he's still alive with all those injuries he sustained. He had cracked ribs; massive internal bleeding. We counted ten stab wounds, some deep including one that penetrated the intestinal track. There was swelling in the brain but we managed to relieve some of the pressure. We inserted a catheter to drain the fluids. And he ingested a caustic acid that burned his throat and stomach. And then there's..."

Danny dry heaved at the thought and held his hands up. "Don't," he gulped, his airway constricting to the point where he could hardly breathe. "Just tell me, will he..."

"I'm sorry. We did everything we could but it's unlikely he'll survive the next twelve hours."

"You don't know Steve McGarrett, Doctor. He's one tough Navy SEAL. He don't fall easily," Lou said.

"Perhaps. I can only offer a prognostic from a medical standpoint."

"I want to see him." Danny asked straightforwardly.

"Sure. He's in ICU. You can only visit for a few minutes."

"That won't do. I want to stay with him."

"Make arrangements, Doctor. Even the US Army couldn't pry him away from his partner," Lou said.

"I'll see what I can do," Hanson smiled sympathetically.

"Danny, you go be with Steve. Me and Kono'll go to the CSU lab to see if they're making headway on the note you gave them," Chin said. "We'll be in touch."

"And I'll get voice rec on that phone. With any luck I'll have a name for you before dawn."

"Thanks guys for taking care of it."

Kono stepped up to a distraught Danny and hugged him. "You tell the boss we're all rooting for him."

"I will."

Danny followed Doctor Hanson to ICU where the sight of his friend hooked up to life-supporting apparatus plunged a hot poker through his guts.

"You okay?" Hanson asked the ashen detective.

"Yeah, yeah, just wasn't really prepared for this. I'm good."

They walked the rest of the way to the bed where the patient laid mummified in bandages with angry-red peeled skin and blotches around his mouth.

"There's a sofa over there. May not be all that comfortable..."

"That's all right. I'll be fine in this chair. Thank you."

"I'll advise the nurse that you're allowed to stay in the room."

"I appreciate."

No sooner had Doctor Hanson exited the room that Danny lowered the bedrail and delicately placed his hand on top of Steve's cold one. Gently he wrapped his fingers around it and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'm gonna find who did this to you," Danny vowed with a cracking voice. "I'll put a bullet in his head just as I did for Matt's killer. You're as much my brother as he was and I love ya, you big animal. Just hang on. For me, for Grace for your Ohana. Hang on. Don't let THEM win! You saved my life down in Columbia , pal. Without you I know I wouldn't have made it out alive." he sniffed back a tear and leaned forward. "Come on, Steve. Fight!"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H50~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

It was barely dawn when Danny's iPhone buzzed to life, starting him out of sleep from his crooked position where he'd fallen asleep on the mattress next to Steve. He cursed himself for nodding off in the first place. A brief look at his partner and he was out the door to answer it, greeting the guard at the door as he walked down the corridor.

"Lou, you've got something for me?" Danny asked while rubbing the kinks out of his neck.

"Sure do. Does the name José Ramirez mean anything to you?"

"Not off hand."

"Well he's a match on the voice. He's wanted in ten states for drug trafficking. Reyes's name came up in his record."

"They want that memory key," came the voice in the background.

"Who's that Lou?" Danny asked.

"Danny, it's Joe. Lou filled me in on Ramirez. He was one of Reyes's right-hand men down in Columbia."

"What did you say about a memory key?"

"Steve didn't tell you?"

"No. What's on that stick?"

"The reason for your release from that Bogota prison and why Steve's fighting for his life. Has to do with Sam Alexander."

"Yeah Steve told me he was corrupted. I don't think he took too kindly to you burning down their drug shipment."

"I thought Alexander would keep a low profile after what we dished out on him but apparently not. There's no proof he ordered Steve's beating but we'll have him on a close watch in any case. Meanwhile we'll send surveillance over to your house as a precaution."

"Speaking of McGarrett, how is he?" Lou asked.

Danny sighed heavily. "He's still with us."

"You know I don't think they figured on him being alive when you found him. Even you yourself thought he was dead. Watch your back 'cause they might try to finish the job."

"Security's pretty tight at the hospital but I'll stay alert."

"I'll come by later to keep a vigil on Steve so you can have a lie down."

"S'okay Joe. I caught a few Zs. I'm all right. Anyway Chin and Kono will drop by this morning with the lab results on that note I found on Steve.

"I doubt it'll yield anything we can work with."

"Maybe. Talk to you later."

Once the call over Danny returned to Steve's room, unbeknownst to him that a pair of dark eyes was watching his every move.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile on the outskirts of town in an old boarded up beachwear store.

Sam Alexander cursed his bad luck at finding out that McGarrett was still alive. "You assured me he was dead!"

"I checked. He had no pulse," argued Ramirez. "We did everything but shoot him in the head."

"Well you should've!"

"Didn't you say you wanted him to go through hell? Well I guarantee he did. He was barely conscious at the time but he felt every blow and stab I can assure you. We then poured an ounce of liquid cleaner down his throat. If that don't finish him..."

"Deke's on the inside and said McGarrett's room's guarded like Fort Knox. Can't get in without an ID. This means he can't get to him. Williams's also sticking to him twenty-four/seven. "

"It won't be long before he checks out."

"Maybe but given the circumstances I'm not betting on it. The operation's survival hinges on McGarrett's death and on us getting our hands on that memory key."

"We'll get it."

"You go back to the motel. I'll be in touch once I plan our next move."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H50~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Later that morning, Danny was keeping watch on Steve when the doctor came in to check on his patient.

"How's he doing?" Danny asked, trying to read the doctor's facial expression as he took in the heart monitor's readings.

"His temperature's up."

"Not good, right?"

Doctor Hanson checked the urine bag. "Most definitely an infection of the urinary track due to renal trauma," he diagnosed from the reddish color. "I'll up his medication and see if he can fight it; otherwise we'll need to go in again. But I'll get the nephrologist on staff to consult before we outline any course of treatment."

"He did survive those twelve hours, doc. That's got to mean something?"

"Don't get your hopes up too high, detective. His condition remains critical. I'll be back to check on him later."

Once Doctor Hanson left the room, Danny leaned forward in his chair and gently cradled Steve's hand in his. "Don't listen to that drivel. We both know what you're made of. You're the Man of Steel remember? SuperSEAL. I know you're exhausted of fighting all the time but give it one last shot. It's a steep hill but you can climb it. And you can count on me to give you a shove. Lots of people are counting on you and I know you wouldn't let them down."

Outside, Joe walked down the corridor leading to Steve's room.

"I'm sorry, sir," ordered the guard at the door. "No one's authorized to go in without proper clearance."

"I'm Commander Joe White."

"I need to see some identification, sir."

Joe removed his wallet from his pants back pocket and flashed his ID.

"It's ok Officer, I know this man," Danny said as he met Joe at the door. "Come on in, Joe."

"Security's tight. I've had to flash my ID three times."

"I made it airtight. Everyone's checked thoroughly and I asked that the same staff care for him."

"How is he?" Joe asked as he and Danny stepped up to the bed.

"The doctor was just here a minute ago. Says he's getting a fever from a kidney infection. I get the impression they're all waiting for him to die."

"Well don't count him out just yet. He's unbreakable. I know; I was his training commander. And you don't call him Superman for nothing. Just you wait. He just needs some time to mend."

"That man there is like a brother to me," Danny confided with emotional conviction. "Correction, he IS my brother. I just lost one I sure don't want to lose another."

"And you won't. You have my word on that." He turned to Steve, praying that his protégé would not make a liar out of him. "I know Steve feels the same. He went through hoops to get you out of that Colombia jail and believe me it was no small op. You know that flash drive I gave him on Samuel Alexander's involvement in that drug cartel's money laundering scheme? Doris gave it to me."

"What?"

"She risked an awful lot to collect that classified information. She did it because she knew just how much you meant to Steve and if you had died in that Bogota jail, Steve's guilt would have ravaged him until he withered and died. You guys need each other and that's why he's not about to leave you."

"You were right about the note. We got nothing off of it. There was evidence that whoever did this to him went through his house."

"The flash drive."

"Who has it, Joe? Steve?" Joe nodded. "Did he say where he stashed it?"

"If he had I would have fetched it long ago. No he didn't. Perhaps you would know."

"I told you before he never mentioned that memory stick to me."

"Maybe but you guys are close friends; you know about his habits and quirks. He might have given you a hint in passing."

"I'd have to think about it."

"Don't take too long. The way things are going I'll need to get that information to Internal Affairs so they can lock up that Alexander scum for good. Right now he's nowhere to be found but Steve's mother's on the case. If anyone can find a needle in a government haystack it's her."

"And then what? Others will pop out of the woodwork and take his place. You said it yourself the Columbian government's not about to shut down that cocaine operation. Too risky for the economy's foundation."

"One way or the other we've got to stop whoever's pulling the strings; or you and Steve won't ever have a moment's peace as long as you're breathing."

Danny shook his head in despair. "I started this," he said despondently. "I should have just let justice handle Reyes. If I had Steve wouldn't be fighting for his life right now."

"Danny, don't beat yourself up. Reyes murdered your brother. Despite his flaws I know you loved him. Something snapped inside and you unconsciously pulled the trigger. We've all done it, including Steve."

An irregular heartbeat brought both their attention up to the monitor.

"Joe, get the doctor in here," Danny instructed frantically.

Joe flew out the door while Danny grabbed a hold of Steve's hand. "Stay with me now." He squeezed the hand tighter. "Come on, hold on!" Tears began spurting out of his eyes at the increasing erratic sound. "Come on, come on, Steve! Hang on! You passed the twelve-hour mark. Don't you dare gi...oh my God!" Danny's jaw dropped to the floor at the sight before him.

Outside, the pair of dark eyes watched as a crash cart was rushed into Steve's room. The man returned to the utility room, left his mop and bucket inside, shed his janitor's garments and left the hospital to walk over to a nearby phone booth.

"Yeah it's me. I think McGarrett's just about had it. They have a code blue."

"Good. Stay close by and report to me when he's toe-tagged and wheeled down to the morgue. Stick to Williams."

"Did you comb his house?"

"It's under heavy surveillance. Can't get in...yet."

"You know there's a sure fire way to make him talk."

"Yeah, his brat's still out of reach but we're working on that alternative."


	4. Chapter 4

_**I had originally planned to wrap up this story in four chapters, but your reviews and follows/favs have spurred me on and now the story has taken on a life of its own. Hopefully it won't run too far so I don't make a mess of things. **_

Doctor Hanson was first to burst into Steve's room, ready for the worst. "What's happening?"

"Look," Danny pointed to Steve. "His eyes are open."

The emergency team stood by while Hanson examined the patient. The heart rate was still erratic but slowly stabilizing.

"Commander, can you hear me?" Steve's eyes roamed the room frantically. "Blink one for yes and two for no" Hanson asked, getting only a guttural moan in return. "No, don't try to talk, just blink."

Danny took a firm hold of Steve's hand and leaned in his line of view. "Look at me, babe. Focus on me. Ease down your breathing now." Steve's hunted look chilled Danny to the bone. Never had he seen such fright and vulnerability in the SEAL's eyes before. "It's ok, Steve. You're in a hospital. Take it easy or you'll choke on that tube down your throat, babe. It's ok. You're being taken good care of."

"I need to examine him. Would you all wait outside please?"

Barely had Danny tried to remove his hand when Steve gripped it with all the might he had. The look of sheer terror in his eyes spoke volume.

"Is it ok if I stay?" Danny asked. "He won't let go of my hand."

"All right. You try and keep him calm."

"I'll be outside," Joe said to Danny before leaning forward and smiling at Steve. "You hang tough Commander."

Steve blinked once to acknowledge and quickly shifted back to Danny.

"He's got a mighty strong grip there, doc," Danny remarked to Hanson. "He's not out for the count yet," he laughed hysterically, squeezing Steve's trembling hand harder. "You just keep fighting, soldier." A frown told Danny he got it wrong again, "Sorry, sailor."

"I don't like the sound in his lungs. Fluid's building. Could be kidney failure. I need to get him down to X-Ray right away."

Steve's grip on Danny's hand tightened and his heart rate spiked. "It's ok, Steve. They're going to take you down for some tests. I'll be right here when you come back, ok?" Steve's breathing was all over the place. "What is it, babe? You're in pain?" Steve gave one heavy blink. "Where? Chest?" Two blinks. "Back?" One blink .

"It's the kidneys. We've got to get him down there STAT!" Hanson urged his team that hastily settled to work at prepping the patient for transport while Danny stepped back a few steps and watched helplessly. He clasped Steve's hand as he was being wheeled out of the room and kept the hold during his trip down the corridor. Joe followed close by.

"Steve you might have an infection of the kidneys. Doctor Hanson here will take care of you. I'm not leaving. I'll be here when you get back, ok?"

The numerous strange pair of hands groping him triggered his panic buttons. He tried to move but was held down. Danny gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as they entered the elevator. Steve's hunted expression held a fear far beyond the pain he was experiencing. "Steve, settle down buddy. You'll make it worse. You're alive and you'll stay that way. I promise." Danny glanced up at Doctor Hanson. "Don't make a liar out of me, doc."

"I'll do my best."

The elevator doors binged open. The bed was wheeled down to the X-Ray room where Danny was asked to wait outside. He reluctantly released Steve's hand and gave an emboldening smile to his partner before he saw him disappear behind the automatic swinging doors.

Danny heaved out a long shuddering breath and ran his hands down his face. He raked his hair back and held his hands in the back of his neck, closing his eyes in utter despair. He took a moment to compose himself before taking the elevator back up to Steve's room where Joe was waiting.

"Danny, you ok?" Joe asked.

"Not really. Did you see the look in his eyes? I don't think it was because of the pain. Steve always plays it down. He was terrified, Joe."

"No doubt because of what they did to him."

"Joe, he's a SEAL. He's been through hell and back many times. Why is this any different?"

"Could be he knows you're the next target and he was trying to warn you."

"Or Grace is." The mere possibility of his daughter being Alexander's next victim sent Danny's senses reeling. "I'll go outside and call Rachel. Be right back."

Danny walked past Alexander's mole dressed in a janitor's uniform pretending to mop the floor. Joe spotted him intently watching Danny exit through the emergency doors. The man put his mop against the wall and followed Danny outside. Joe inconspicuously treaded on his heels. As it became increasingly obvious that Danny was the phony janitor's quarry, Joe sprung into action.

"Can I help you there, sir?" Joe casually asked the man before he could close in on Danny.

"What?" he asked, slightly surprised. "No. I'm ok. I was just going to my car."

"Where is it?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Where's your car parked?"

"It's over there," he pointed in the opposite direction.

"Then why were you heading in that direction? Something interesting caught your eye?" Joe said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Mister I don't catch the joke."

"Sam Alexander sent you to spy on Danny Williams, didn't he?"

"I don't know any Danny Williams. You obviously have the wrong person."

"You tell Alexander that if he tries to do to Williams what he had ordered done on McGarrett, he's a dead man. You have Commander Joe White's word on that. We still have the flash drive in our possession. If he doesn't do what we asked of him in less than twenty-four hours Internal Affairs will deal with him, you got that?"

"He doesn't scare easily," the man gloated with delight.

"Nevertheless give him the message. I'm letting you go but I've got your mug imprinted right here," he jabbed at his head. "If I see it again around the hospital I'll personally deal with you."

With a taunting sneer the man walked down to his car, occasionally glancing back at Joe who held his ground with a threatening stance.

Seconds later Danny ended his call and returned to Joe. "Rachel and Grace are ok. Stan raised the security around the mansion. No one can get in or out."

"That's good. Now we've got to find that flash drive. Think Danny. Where could Steve have hidden it?"

"I'm sorry Joe but my mind is oatmeal. I can't focus with Steve and all."

"Steve is alive and awake. He's on the road to recovery and we want to keep him on that path. For that we've got to stop Alexander once and for all."

"We may be best buddies but he doesn't always tell me everything. It's hard to make him open up about things."

"Try Danny. It's imperative that we find that key," Joe stressed.

"I'm hoping Steve can tell us."

"With what they did to him I expect he won't be able to speak for weeks."

"No but he can move his hands, so I'm thinking he can write it down."

"It's worth to try. Got a phone call to make. You go back inside and I'll join you in a little while."

Danny nodded and headed inside. Joe sped dialed a number on his iPhone. "Yeah. I got a license number belonging to one of Alexander's lackeys. It's Alpha, Limo, Tango, Five, Two, Five. Got that? Get me an address if you can and I'll handle the cleanup for Uncle Sam. (…) What? (…) Where? (…) You sure? (…) No need. You stay put. I can handle it myself. (…) Don't worry, he should be ok."


	5. Chapter 5

Joe broke every speeding records getting to the Edwards's mansion. He stopped at the iron gates and waited for the greeting voice on the intercom. "Rachel, it's Joe White. Let me in it's an emergency."

"What's wrong? Is it Steve? Danny?" Rachel asked through the intercom.

"Neither. I just want to check on something."

She acceded to his urgent request by activating the gates open. He put the pedal to the metal up to the main house entrance. He jumped out of his truck and trotted up to the front door, keeping an eye out for any stranger lurking about.

"Joe, come on in!" Rachel bade enter.

"Thanks."

"What's going on?" Stan asked, puzzled.

"Did you have groceries deliver to the house today?"

"Yeah, two bags full since we can't go out," Rachel said equally intrigued.

"Where are the items you purchased?"

"They're in the refrigerator and cupboard. Why?"

"Let me see them."

They all headed to the kitchen where Joe began checking for any suspicious tampering. "Have any of you ate any of that stuff?"

"Just Grace. She had a bowl of ice-cream earlier."

"Where is she?"

"In her room. She wasn't feeling well."

"What do you mean?" Joe asked slightly alarmed.

"Just a stomachache."

"We've got to get her to the hospital now!" Joe urged as he took the steps two by two.

"What?"

"Don't argue with me, Rachel. We're wasting valuable time. We'll go in my truck. Don't trust ambulances at this point."

"Joe you're not making any sense," Stan insisted as he followed Rachel and Joe up the stairs.

"I have reasons to believe your daughter's been poisoned."

"Oh my God!"

"Get Charlie and let's head to the hospital. We'll tell Danny over there."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H50~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Grace's stomachache had worsened by the time they made it to the hospital. Quickly she was rushed to emergency.

Rachel was hysterical, besetting Joe with questions that he tried answering as best to his knowledge.

She released him long enough for him to go get Danny in Steve's room.

When Joe entered the room he found a much worn-out detective sleeping with his head on the mattress next to Steve, his hand on top of his partner's.

"He wouldn't take the couch, Lord knows we tried," Kono whispered to Joe.

"How's Steve?"

"They put him on dialysis and are pumping him full of antibiotics. His fever's still high but stable," Chin explained.

"I hate to do this but I must wake him. We just brought Grace in."

"Why? What's the matter?" Kono asked.

"Looks like she's been poisoned but hopefully we caught it in time so she should be ok. Danny needs to know." Joe approached the sleepy man and nudged him in the shoulder. "Danny, Danny wake up! Wake up, it's Joe."

Danny started out of sleep, his sight instantly settling on the patient. "What is it?"

"Danny, come with me outside," Joe asked in a hushed voice.

"No, I can't leave him," Danny insisted dazedly while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Danny, it's important. It's about Grace."

Danny's eyes bulged out of their sockets at the mention of Grace. Slowly he got up and followed Joe out of the room.

"What about Grace?"

"Daniel!" Rachel called out from a few feet away. She ran into his arms in tears.

"What the...? What's wrong?"

"Joe says that Grace was poisoned?"

"Poisoned?" Danny turned to Joe. "Joe, how in the hell?"

"Rachel ordered some groceries to be delivered. Alexander somehow must have gotten wind of it and laced the ice-cream with some sort of drug, might not be fatal but we couldn't take any chances."

"How did you know about it?"

"My contact warned me."

"The same?"

"Yeah."

"Then she must know where that sonuvabitch is?"

"Not yet." Joe gripped Danny by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "Look at me, Danny." He waited for his request to be acknowledged. "Grace will be fine. We caught it before the drug could do serious damage. The worst part for her will be to have her stomach pumped but she'll live." Joe shook Danny when his attention swayed. "You hear me?" Joe said hoping that his words would ring true for everyone concerned.

"First Steve and now Grace. He's got to be stopped."

"And he will, you have my word on that. Now you take care of your family. Chin and Kono are staying with Steve. I'll go and see if I can find a lead on Alexander's whereabouts."

"Leave him to me. I want to look him straight in the face when I put a bullet between his eyes," Danny snarled between teeth set in suppressed fury.

"They'll lock you up if you do. You'll lose everything you've got. Let me handle it. He'll get what's coming to him."

Danny reluctantly bowed to Joe's reasoning. "Make it good, Joe. I wanna to hear about it in the news."

"It might not hit the media but I assure you it'll be good," Joe assured.

"Rachel and me'll be in Steve's room with the others. I'll ask that Grace be put in the same room as a security measure. That way we'll be able to keep an eye on each other and whoever comes in the room."

"Good idea." Joe pulled Danny into a bear hug. "Stay strong, Danny. You're the pillar of strength now."

Kono breezed out of Steve's room in a frenzy. "Danny, come quick!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Kono, what is it?" Danny asked with a chill of fear as he and Joe dashed inside the room.

"Steve's awake. The heart monitor is all over the place."

"Go fetch Doctor Hanson, quick!" In one giant stride Danny was at Steve's bedside and grabbed his hand." Steve, I'm here. Calm down. Look at me. I'm here. Chin and Joe are here too. You're safe, babe."

Steve squinted and squeezed Danny's hand harder.

"You're in pain?" Steve gave two heavy blinks. "Liar! Kono's gone fetch the doctor. Hold on." Steve gave Danny's hand a hard tug. "Just a few more minutes and..." Steve's bright blue eyes suddenly took on a dark shade of grey. "You wanna tell me something." Steve blinked once. "Do you think you can write it down?" Again, one hard blink.

"Here." Joe pulled a small notepad with a digital pen out of his breast pocket. "Use this."

Chin held the pad still in front of Steve while Danny tucked the pen between the SEAL's fingers. He held the hand steady as he guided it to the device. Gruellingly but doggedly Steve began drawing a scratchy 'W' followed by an 'H'.

Doctor Hanson hurried into the room with Kono. Joe raised his hand. "Can you wait just a few seconds? He's trying to tell us something."

"Unbelievable. To any other man it would be a struggle just to keep breathing."

"He's a former Navy SEAL, Doctor. I trained him," Joe said proudly.

"Well I say congratulations. He's unlike any patient I've ever treated before. But let's not push him too far though. He's still human and..."

Danny interrupted Hanson with a raise of a hand as he began deciphering Steve's message. "Who did this to you?" Steve blinked once. "It's Sam Alexander. He also got to Grace," Steve's eyes widened in shock, "but Joe here tells us she'll be alright." Danny's gaze shifted from Joe to the doctor to get a medical confirmation.

"Indeed your daughter should be fine, Detective," Hanson assured. "Your ex wife is with her now."

Danny closed his eyes and heaved out a sigh. "Thank God." No sooner had relief washed over him that his focus shifted back to Steve's trembling hand in his grasp. "Steve, we need the memory key with the data on Alexander. Where did you put it?"

As Steve started scribbling down a word, Dr. Hanson kept a close watch on the monitor. "Don't overdo it, Detective."

"Just need this information, doctor. It's crucial to people's lives," Danny insisted, hating having to inflict Steve further pain. After a few seconds, "Marquis? Your dad's old car?" Steve blinked once. "It's in the car?" Again, one heavy blink. "Where?"

Steve took all of his remaining ounces of energy to write down the next word.

"He can't take much more," Hanson warned from the declining vitals.

"Just one more minute, Doc," Joe insisted, though not at peace with what his protégé was going through.

"Seat? Driver?" Steve blinked twice. "Passenger?" One blink. "Then the last word 'cleft' before Hanson stepped in.

"I must insist now. He needs to rest."

Danny removed the digital pen from Steve's fingers and gently laid his now lax and sweaty hand on the mattress. His eyes shut. "You rest now, babe. We'll take care of the rest."

Kono began sponging Steve's sweaty brow.

"How is he, Doctor?" Chin asked, worried.

"It's best to let him sleep now. He needs to build up his strength to fight off this infection. He's too weak to survive another surgery."

Danny turned to Joe and pulled him aside. "You heard him; the key's in his dad's car."

"I heard. You stay here. I'll go retrieve it."

"And then what?"

"Danny, one step at the time. Chin, I'll need your help. I'll contact Lou on the way. Kono, you stay here with Danny."

"Joe, what are you planning to do?" Danny queried.

"What should have been done a long time ago. Don't worry, we'll be careful. You just take care of Steve and Grace."

"You stay in touch."

"Will do!" Joe stepped up to the bed and laid a hand on Steve's shoulder. "You hang tough now, son. Lots of people are counting on you." He then signaled Chin to follow him out the door.

"Doctor Hanson, would it be possible to bring my daughter's bed in here? It'd be safer for all concerned."

"I'll see what I can do," Hanson obliged. "If Commander McGarrett should rouse, please advise the nurse on duty. And don't ask him to answer any more questions. He needs his rest."

"I'm sorry Doc but this was crucial to catching whoever did this to him and my daughter. That druglord needs to be stopped. Commander McGarrett wouldn't have wanted any other way."

"Alright, but from now on, let him be."

"You got it," Danny vowed as he clasped Steve's hand in his.

Kono dunked the cloth in the basin and wrung it of excess of water before applying it to Steve's forehead. "God, he's burning up."

"Yeah," Danny sighed dolefully. "I hated doing this to him but we needed to know where that memory key was."

"Don't beat yourself up, Danny. If roles were reversed I'm sure Steve would have done the same. Why don't you go and see Grace. I'll stay with him."

Danny nodded tiredly and gently released Steve's hand. He dragged his weary frame to the nurses' station to ask direction to Grace's room.

He padded up to the sleeping child's bed. "How is she?" he asked Rachel who was keeping a vigil on her daughter.

"The doctor said that she'll be ok."

Danny gave Rachel's shoulder a squeeze. "She's a tough little girl."

"Oh Daniel," she cried, "if Joe White hadn't come calling when he did..."

"You can thank Steve's mother for that. She's the one who tipped him off about the poisoned groceries."

She shook her head in utter disbelief. "Daniel, when will it all stop?"

"Soon...I promise."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H50~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Outside Grace's room, a young nurse watched the security guard intently. When he finally noticed her and glanced her way, she threw him a sultry smile to which he reciprocated with equal interest. She waited for the young patient to be wheeled into McGarrett's room with her parents in tow before approaching the officer with a request. He followed her willingly down to the linen closet.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H50~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Once Joe and Chin found the flash drive, they headed up to Governor Denning's mansion.

"Welcome gentlemen. What do I owe this visit?"

"Agent Samuel Alexander. Heard of him?" Joe asked.

"One suspected to have dealings with the Colombian drug cartel, but we've never been able to prove it."

Joe produced the key from his breast pocket. "Here's the proof: every nitty gritty details of his involvement, complete with pictures and sound."

"Where did you get that?" Denning queried suspiciously as he reached for the stick.

"Never mind where I got it. All you need to know is that it comes from a reliable source working on the inside. You need to hand it over to Internal Affairs right away before he does any more damage. He's already tried to kill Commander McGarrett and went after Detective Williams's daughter."

"Where is he?" Denning snarled with a murderous glare.

"Don't know. He's a leopard changing his spots right now. But once this news hits, desperation will take over and he'll come out in the open. That's when we'll nail him. And sir, you need to bring this to the man himself down in DC. Trust no one else with it."

"I'll get on the horn with IA and ensure this gets into the right hands."

"Thanks."

No sooner had Joe and Chin got into the truck that they heard a gunshot inside the mansion. Quickly Chin unsheathed his gun and both proceeded warily to the front door. Joe kicked it open and they rushed to the main office to find Denning on the floor bleeding from a gunshot wound to the shoulder. After securing the premises, Chin knelt beside the unconscious man.

"He's alive," he confirmed from the strong pulse beating underneath his fingers.

Joe searched the desk top drawer where he saw Denning put the key. "It's gone! Whoever did this can't be far."

"Oh my God!" The housekeeper exclaimed in hysteria.

"Ma'am, call 911. Have an ambulance dispatched to the mansion."

Before she could ask anything, they heard the sound of a door slamming shut. Joe and Chin proceeded to the back where they saw a white Sedan speeding away. They dashed out and hopped into the truck to tear off after the offender."

Joe dialed his phone. "Lou? Yeah, this is Joe. Chin and me were just at Denning's mansion. Someone shot him and took off with the memory key. He's alive. Chin and me are on his tail. He's heading west on Kalua Street."

"I can cut across on Paua and ambush him there."

"Good idea." He hung up. "That guy's got moles everywhere!"

Chin's cell rang. He glanced at the caller ID. "It's Kono. Cuz, something wrong?"

"Danny's missing."

Chin turned to Joe. "What do you mean missing?"

"He briefly stepped out to go to the gents' room but he never came back. He's nowhere to be found. No one has seen him. It's like he vanished. We found the security guard tied up in the linen closet. Says a young nurse lured him there and then everything went black. Could be whoever has Danny switched places with him without our knowledge. It happened so fast."

"Seal the hospital entrances and get the security tapes right away. I'll notify Duke to send men over there to comb the place. Don't leave Steve and Grace's side for one second. Ask Rachel to stay in the room with you. Right now this is the safest place. Joe, Lou and me'll be there as soon as we can." He hung up.

"Chin, what's going on?"

"Danny's missing."

"Alexander's on the war path. He's got us outnumbered now. Time to call in the heavy artillery."


	7. Chapter 7

_**I haven't forgotten the bromance. It's coming soon. Thanks again for your interest in my little story.**_

Joe speed-dialed another number while keeping his eyes on the white Sedan speeding down the boulevard. "Wade, it's Joe. Gather all available men at the secret hideout. We have a mission: Sam Alexander."

"About time!"

"He got to McGarrett and his partner's daughter."

"Are they ok?"

"The girl will be. We caught it in time. As for Steve, he's pretty mashed up but he's stubborn."

"Just like his old man. Do you have a fix on Alexander?"

"Got the Intel on a memory stick but it just got stolen. We're in hot pursuit of the guy right now. When we can catch him we should know which rock Alexander crawled under and we'll squash that maggot for good."

"We'll be standing by."

Joe maneuvered the curves in the road like a maniac, prompting Chin to grab onto anything he could to avoid smashing his head against the side. "Congratulations, you just broke Steve's driving record."

"I trained him, remember?" Joe said with a hint of tease.

Another minute into the chase and Lou showed up with a van, cutting the Sedan which veered off to the right and slammed into a tree. Quickly, all three rushed to the dazed driver who suffered minor injuries. Joe angrily yanked open the door and grabbed hold of the guy.

"Easy there!" he winced from the pain. "I'm hurt."

"This is nothing compared to what we'll do to you if you don't fork over the key. Where it is?"

"What are you talking about?" the man feigned innocence.

"I'll search him," Lou volunteered with a malicious grin. He groped the man, deliberately poking the bleeding injuries on his chest, delighting in the cries of pain he was inflicting. "I'll spare you agony if you tell us where you stashed that flash drive."

"I don't have it on me. It's in the glove box."

Chin reached into the compartment and retrieved the device. "Got it."

"Now one last question: where's Alexander hiding?" Joe threatened with a dark glare.

"I don't know. I swear I don't. I had orders to bring that stick to one of his men."

"What's his name?"

"José Ramirez."

Joe shoved the man toward his truck. "You'll find him for us."

"He'll kill me if I show up with you."

"We'll kill you if you don't show us. Let's go," Joe barked out, thrusting the wounded man violently against the hood of his truck before collaring him and shoving him inside.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H50~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Danny roused to a world of pain. He pried opened his eyes, squinting as he attempted to establish his surroundings. Once his vision was brought into focus he slowly but painfully peeled his back from the mattress he lay on and brought his legs to the edge, cringing and hissing from the massive pounding headache.

He slid down the bed and slouched over to the door which he found to be bolted. He turned around to spot any windows or openings through which he could crawl out. He reached into his trousers pocket hoping to find his iPhone.

"We smashed it to pieces, Detective," came the voice from within the room.

Danny swirled around, causing his head to swim. "Who is this?"

"I'm hurt that you don't remember me."

"Where am I?" Danny asked as he searched the room for the hidden camera.

"Not important."

"How did you get me here? The hospital is sealed tight."

"People don't ask questions when you're a stiff headed for the morgue. We stuffed you into a body bag destined for the funeral home, which won't be too far off if you don't give me what I want."

"If you're referring to the memory key, I don't have it."

"No that we will have very soon. My men took care of that. What I want is Joe White's contact, the same one who gave him the key and tipped him off about your daughter's condition."

"You cowardly sonuvabitch! Taking it out on an innocent child. How low can you sink?"

"You haven't seen nothing yet, Detective Williams. Now who is it?"

"Doris McGarrett," Danny replied without reservations.

"McGarrett's mother?" Alexander asked, shocked. "She's dead."

"Oh no she isn't. She's a master at camouflage though. Even her own son doesn't know where she is, but Commander White does. She's a CIA Agent."

"Impossible."

"Look, I'm tired of people getting hurt because of you. Even if you destroy that memory key she can still make copies of the data and get it straight to Internal Affairs. You're doomed whatever you do, Alexander. I say give it up and bury yourself in the far corner of the world because we'll always be one step ahead of you no matter what you try to do."

"We'll see about that."

Suddenly a hissing sound was heard. Danny quickly reached for the pillow case that he pressed against his nose and mouth when gas began pouring out of the vent shafts. There was no escaping the fumes in this air-sealed windowless room.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H50~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

At the hospital Kono was sponging Steve's face when Duke entered.

"Duke, found anything?"

"We searched everywhere; no sign of Detective Williams. We are processing the surveillance tapes to see if they can yield any information as to how they got him out." He moved over to the bed and glanced at Steve. "How is he?"

"His fever's down. That's a good sign that he's still fighting."

"I'll go back out there and skim through the tapes." Kono nodded. "He's going to be fine."

Kono gave a strained smile. "I hope so. Can you call Chin and gen him up on what you just told me? Perhaps they'll have better luck at their end."

"Sure."

As Kono resumed her ministrations seconds later, Steve's eyes suddenly popped open.

"Boss, can you hear me?" she asked expectantly while holding his hand to which he gave a hard squeeze. "It's Kono. Look at me."

His hunted look settled on Kono before the bedridden patient tried to sit. She quickly held him down. "What are you doing?" she chided. "Don't move, Steve. You'll make it worse." She reached for the alarm button as he started to cough and choke on the tube down his throat. "Lie still! The doctor's coming."

He brought his cough fit under control long enough to gesticulate his need to write. She quickly obliged with a pad and pen sitting on the night table.

At that moment the nurse on duty casually entered the room. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, please notify Doctor Hanson. Commander McGarrett's awake."

"Right away." And off she went.

"Danny? He's not here right now." Then another word appeared on the paper. "Where?" Kono wavered telling him about Danny's disappearance.

"Uncle Steve?" Grace exulted as she entered the room with Rachel.

"He's awake?" Rachel asked gleefully as she and Grace walked up to Steve's bed.

"Yeah but he's very agitated. He's asking for Danny."

"Danno's missing," Grace blurted out, causing Steve's heart rate to spike.

"The patient is awake?" Hanson asked as he and the nurse entered. He hastened the pace to his patient upon hearing the alarm on the monitor. "What happened?"

"He heard about his partner missing," Kono explained as she stepped out of the doctor's way to allow him room to examine Steve.

"Commander, calm down. Listen to me now. You…no, don't move. Nurse, help me hold him down." The doctor tried to pin Steve's shoulders to the mattress while his nurse pressed down on his legs. "Damn that man is strong!" Steve kept fighting them to get up. "Commander if you don't settle down I'm going to have to sedate you," he warned, getting Steve to finally comply. Slowly the vitals returned to normal. "That's better."

"He wants to write something down," Kono surmised from the hand gesture. She brought the pad and tucked the pencil between his fingers. She held his trembling hand steady for him to jog down his question. "Alexander? We don't know if he has Danny all we know is that…" Then another word. "Joe. Yes. He, Chin and Lou are out getting the memory stick and they're bringing it to Governor Denning. They'll find Danny."

Steve gave a weak nod and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before sheer exhaustion took over and he fell into a deep sleep.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset Uncle Steve," Grace cried.

"It's ok, honey," Rachel reassured. "He needed to know about Danno. They are best friends. He would have found out sooner or later."

"It won't be easy trying to keep him from getting out of this bed. He'll fight us to the death if the boys don't find Danny soon."

"Considering what that monster did to Steve and to Grace, I hate to think what he plans to put Daniel through," Rachel wondered with fear.

"We'll need to keep a close watch on him," Hanson advised. "I don't want him upset much less trying to get out of this bed, not with the tracheal tube still in place."

"Knowing his partner's out there and most likely in the hands of his attacker, he's liable to yank it out himself," Kono stated.

"After what I witnessed I wouldn't be surprised if he did. If he tries anything of the sort, alert the desk nurse. We'll need to sedate him."

Once Doctor Hanson and his nurse were out of the room, Kono resumed her ministrations while Rachel helped her daughter lay in the next bed.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H50~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

In another part of the island, a phone was ringing.

"Answer it and say exactly what we told you," Joe threatened with his gun thrust at the man's head.

With a hard gulp, the man brought the phone to his ear. "Gillings."

"Yeah it's me. Where the hell are you?"

"I had a little car trouble on the way. I'll be there in about ten minutes," Gillings delivered convincingly.

"You've got the key?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll wait for you."

Joe took Gillings's phone and stuffed it in his beast pocket. "Now let's pay Ramirez a little visit, shall we?"

"Shouldn't we wait for the cavalry?" Chin asked from behind the wheel.

"We should but if we can find Alexander, we'll find Danny. The sooner the better. My team will clean up the mess."


	8. Chapter 8

With a duffel bag strapped around his shoulder, Stan Edwards flashed his ID at the two security officers guarding Steve's and Grace's room.

"I'm Rachel Edwards's husband," he stated, receiving a wary once-over from the two intimidating men.

"Wait here," ordered one before entering the room. "There's a Stan Edwards at the door. Is it ok to let him in?" He asked Rachel and Kono.

"Yes by all means, he's my husband."

The guard went back out and waved Stan in. "It's alright. You can come in."

Barely had he stepped inside when he was welcomed by a warm hug. "Rachel, I brought you and Gracie a change of clothes and some snacks." He handed the duffel bag over to her. "How's Gracie?" he asked, motioning to the sleeping bundle in the bed.

"She's fine. I told her to take a nap. She's been reading to Steve."

"What about Steve?"

"He woke up briefly earlier, asking about Danny. When Grace told him he was missing…" her voice faltered at the thought, "Stan you should have seen him. Weak as a kitten but still found the strength to fight his way out of the bed. He finally settled."

"Any word on Danny?"

"No. Joe is rounding up his men to go after Alexander. Odds are he's the one who has him." Kono chimed in.

"When will it be safe for you to come home?"

"Until Alexander and his men are safely behind bars or Steve's back on his feet, whichever comes first. We can't leave him unattended at this point. That's how they took Danny."

"Yeah Rachel told me what happened. Perhaps I should stay here with you for extra protection?"

"It's kind of crowded in here. We've already stretched the rules as it is. We'll be alright. It should be all over soon," Kono said, building high hopes on Joe, Chin and Lou to handle cleaning up this mess once and for all.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H50~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Dawn came with Steve waking up to muffled voices. He blinked away the haze to focus on the two figures standing by the door conversing with a third party he could not identify. Before he could moan to draw their attention he felt a lump on his left arm. He lazily shifted his sight on the tuft of long brown hair tickling his arm. He smiled at the thought of like daughter like father. Then Danny sprung into mind. He frowned and groaned.

Grace started out of sleep. "Uncle Steve!" her squeal of glee brought Rachel and Kono over to his side.

"Rachel, go get Doctor Hanson," Kono asked as she leaned over the patient. "You're looking better," she observed from the absence of beads of perspiration. She glanced up at the monitor. "The fever's down," she smiled. "You're doing it, boss. You're beating the odds once again."

Steve gestured his need to write. Kono obliged, this time with her smart pad and digital pen. She noted that his grip was stronger and tremor-free. "Danny? No news yet. Joe rounded up his men to go after Alexander. We have no tangible proof that he kidnapped Danny but," she cut short when Steve jotted down another word. "Doris? What about your mother?" Then Steve added: "Knows? According to Joe she doesn't know where Alexander or Danny might be."

"So Commander, are you ready to try to breathe on your own?" Doctor Hanson asked as he entered the room, to which Steve nodded enthusiastically. "Your tests are very encouraging, especially your esophagus. It's healing well but I'm afraid you might not be able to talk for a while." Steve eagerly gestured his wish to get that tube out of his throat. "Ok, ok, settle down. I will remove it. Just a second now." He gently removed the tape on either side of Steve's mouth and grabbed hold of the pipe. "Now on three you give me a big cough." Steve nodded and soon the hindrance came sliding out and along with it, a gagging cough and mucus that Hanson took care of wiping.

They all stood waiting with bathed breath for Steve's breathing to settle to a normal rhythm before sighs of relief filled up the room.

"Looking good there, Commander," Hanson praised. "No, not just yet," he warned against speaking. "Give your throat some time to adjust." He looked up at Kono standing across the bed. "Give him a bit of chipped ice." Kono obliged.

Steve welcomed the soothing relief the cool water droplets provided as they pearled down his raw throat. The burning sensation was a reminder that he still had a few miles to run before reaching the finish line but with Danny in jeopardy, he intended to hasten the pace.

"Ok now, I want you to rate your level of discomfort on a scale of one to five, five being extreme. Use your fingers." Steve raised one. "You're sure now? No underrating it. It's important to tell me the truth." Hanson asked with incredulity. Steve timidly raised three fingers. "I thought so. I'll give you something for that." Steve winced and moaned. "No arguing with me, you need it."

Steve crinkled his nose in disgust.

"Consider yourself very lucky, Commander. You're doing well considering what you've been through. Your strong constitution carried you through what most wouldn't have survived." He put his stethoscope to his ears and listened to the lungs. "Give me a deep breath, strongest one you can." Steve obliged but the pain made him regret puffing up too deeply. "Good breath sounds. Hardly any fluid left in the lungs. That's good." He looped the stethoscope around his neck and gently massaged the neck. "How's the throat?" Steve winced and held five fingers up. "Yeah I expect it'll be sore for a few more weeks. It was so enflamed that we could hardly slide in the tracheal tube. Thankfully we didn't have to resort to a tracheotomy."

"Welcome back, boss," Kono enthused.

Steve smiled weakly and beckoned a frightened Gracie to come over. He tapped the mattress besides him to invite her to sit. She obliged but still with some lingering apprehension. He held out his arms for her to hug him. He swallowed the pain the embrace caused to his battered frame in order to reassure the child that they would find her Danno and return him safe and sound. Although lines of pain were visible on his face, Steve refused to break the hold the child had on him. They both needed to comfort one another in the wake of Danny's disappearance. How he hated being so helpless while his friend was at the mercy of an evil mind.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H50~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Joe, Lou and Chin met with Wade and three of his top trained men at a small deserted airfield. The two head SEALs shook hands, with Joe casting a distrustful eye around. "Wade, great to see you again."

"Same here. Got my men on standby. Anything new to report?"

"Yeah." He grabbed hold of a zip-tied Ramirez and shoved him forward. "Tell my friend here what you told us about Alexander's hideout." When the man dithered, Joe rammed his fist into his stomach. "Don't make me start on you again. I have four trained Navy SEALs here ready to pounce on you like a hawk to a rodent."

"He's at 2547 Hilua," Ramirez hissed from the pain. "It's a abandoned grocery store. It has underground units. That's where he's holding Williams."

"I know where it is," Wade answered. "It's a condemned building that was used to smuggle drugs underground. It's only fitting that Alexander should dwell there."

"This might not require the big canons after all," Joe surmised.

"Don't be so sure," Wade differed. "It's a veritable fortress under there. I've never actually been there; only heard that it was impregnable."

"Ok, so any idea how we get in?" Lou asked.

"Through the front door I guess," Wade motioned to Ramirez. "We've got the key."

"We do, don't we?" Joe gloated.

"Easier said than done," Ramirez warned. "If Alexander sees you with me he'll run out the backdoor. I ain't never seen where it was. Just know it's there."

"He's holding Williams down there, isn't he?"

"Maybe," Ramirez taunted, getting a blow to the side as reward.

"Don't sass me!" Joe threatened. "Guys, you all ready for this?"

Chin, Lou and Wade all nodded.

"We've got to be careful and be as slithery as snakes or he'll smell us coming and might kill Williams," Wade cautioned.

Wade beckoned his men to follow and off they went.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H50~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

It wasn't long before they reached their destination. Each checked their assault rifles before proceeding to the derelict building. Inside, the still zip-tied Ramirez guided them to the entrance to the underground units. "Pull that hook over there," he instructed. "It'll open the door." Joe volunteered and a click was heard.

On their guard with weapon drawn, they all proceeded warily inside a long winding passageway with Ramirez walking in front as shield.

"He's behind that door," Ramirez motioned to a steel door at the end of the tunnel.

"You open it," Joe ordered.

"It's not locked."

"Doesn't matter. You open it and stay in front."

Ramirez obliged. Once inside the men dispersed to search the premises.

"Commander White! Back here!" shouted one of the SEALs.

Joe lead the way to the back room where a macabre scene waited for them: two men lay dead on the floor in a pool of their own blood from a slashed throat.

"That's what Alexander does to his trusted cohorts. That could have been you in that pond of blood," Joe said to Ramirez. "Now where's Alexander?"

"I don't know" Ramirez snarled. "We agreed on a specific meeting hour. If I didn't show up, that meant a red flag and was to move out quickly."

All over sudden, a very distant stifled gunshot rented the air.

"Guys, did you hear that?" Lou brought to attention.

A still silence filled the air as each pricked up their ears. Then a second gun blast shortly followed by a third.

"Sounds like it's coming from upstairs," Chin surmised.

With eyes blazing, Joe grabbed Ramirez by throat. "WHERE IS HE?"

All that Ramirez could do is gasp and shake his head. Joe shoved the man toward one muscle-built SEAL. "Hold him and follow us."

As they all dashed upstairs with weapons at the ready, a fourth detonation led them outside where they met with another ghastly discovery.


	9. Chapter 9

**_This story is truly running away from me. I keep adding scenes and the ending is still a few yards away, but I'll get there. I would like to wrap this up before the two-hour season finale in May. If they do a good job, then I may need not revamp the episode or I might just get an idea for a short season premiere. Anyhow here is the next chapter. A huge thanks to everyone who is following._**

Joe ordered everyone to stand back as he began inching toward a demonic Danny standing upright in front of a bloodied Alexander lying on the grass with a gun trained at his head.

"Danny," he said softly. The spaced-out detective swiftly turned around and thrust his weapon at him. "Hey! Danny, it's me. Joe. Take it easy now."

All could see the crimson patch on Danny's left shoulder that still oozed blood and the crazed look in his eyes. Despite their desperation to run to Danny's aid, Lou and Chin held back. Joe still crept forward with his arm outstretched. "Danny, give me the gun."

"NO!" Danny shouted. "You're with him! Don't come any closer or I'll shoot."

Taking into account Alexander's state the men took the threat seriously.

"Sir, we can wing him in the leg."

"No, he's injured enough already. He's too doped up to know what he's doing. Let me." Again Joe took one step forward only to have Danny shoot a warning at his feet.

"Don't come any closer! I mean it!" Danny barked out, still in a heavy daze.

"Danny, you don't want to hurt me. I'm your friend, Joe White."

"Stay back or I'll shoot you dead."

Chin made a move forward only to have Joe hold him back. "Don't! He's liable to kill you."

Danny made a swift turn to Alexander, then back at the group.

"Danny, he's dead!" Joe said calmly.

Danny briefly glanced back at the still body on the ground. "No, he might stand up again. I don't want him to get up. He hurt my brother and my baby girl. He wanted to kill me too. I'm not gonna let him."

"Brother?" Lou wondered out loud.

"He must be referring to Steve. They're like brothers," Chin surmised.

"Danny..." Joe ventured.

"I said stay back!" Danny threatened by dangerously waving the gun around. He then turned back to Alexander and aimed at his head.

"Danny!" Joe insisted; then on a more subdued tone, he added, "It's over, son. He won't hurt anybody ever again. Now give me the gun." Then on a firm tone, "He's dead, Danny."

It took a few seconds for Danny's muddled brain to process Joe's words. Slowly, tears pooled in his eyes. "I had to kill him," Danny cried.

"I know. Nobody will fault you for that. You're hurting. We have to get you to a hospital."

"He wanted to kill me but I…I."

"It's ok Danny," Joe comforted. "He's dead but Steve isn't."

Danny's brain clicked at the word. "Steve?"

"That's right."

"What have you done to him?"

"Nothing. He's doing better, Danny, and he's been asking for you. Grace too."

Suddenly Danny's arm dropped to the side and with it, his grasp on the gun. Tears sprung from his eyes. "Steve, Grace...they ok?"

"Yes they are. Come with us and we'll take you to them." No sooner had Joe wrapped an arm around Danny's waist that he collapsed in his arms. Joe lowered him gently onto the ground and beckoned the men to take care of Alexander.

"He's dead, sir."

"Good! Wade you stay here and clean up. Chin, Lou and me we'll take Danny to the hospital. And remember...we were never here."

"You got it!"

Lou and Joe gingerly took hold of Danny and carried him to Chin's car.

"Chin, sit in the back. We'll lay Danny's head on your lap so you can keep pressure on the wound," Joe asked.

"You got it."

Once Chin got comfortable Lou and Joe gently laid Danny next to him. Joe tore out his sleeve and handed over to Chin. "Here, use this."

"I'll take Ramirez to HPD and meet you at the hospital," Lou said as he collared Ramirez and steered him toward his car.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H50~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Joe broke every speeding record getting Danny to the hospital. At the emergency entrance, he and Chin hailed an orderly to fetch a gurney and they wheeled him inside where an ER attending surgeon briefly assessed Danny's deteriorating condition before rushing him to the OR.

"I'll go up and tell Kono what's happening," Chin said.

"All right. I'll stay here and wait for news on Danny."

Chin took the elevator up to Steve's floor. As he neared the room he frowned seeing Kono and Rachel sitting in the hallway.

"Kono? Rachel?" Chin asked, troubled. "What are you doing out here? And where's Grace?"

"Stan took her out for some shaved ice," Rachel said.

"That's taking a big risk."

"Stan has his gun with him. He won't let anything happen to her," Kono said. "Besides she needed to get out of this hospital."

"Well the good news is that we got Alexander, well Danny did. He put three shots in him. Two of his lackeys are at HPD, but there might be more out there."

"You found Danny!" Kono enthused.

"Yeah and in the nick of time too. Alexander was about to kill Danny when he somehow managed to turn the tables on him despite being drugged up. In the process he got shot in the shoulder and lost an awful lot of blood. They took him to the OR. Joe's down there waiting for news."

"So it's safe to go out?" Rachel asked with eagerness.

"It's too early to tell. How's Steve?" A forlorn expression passed through the two women. "What? He's all right, isn't he?"

"He heard about Governor Denning being shot. He tried to get out of bed and began choking. He couldn't breathe so they rushed him down to the OR. They think it might be a pulmonary embolism."

"Damn!" Chin cursed.

She stepped up to her cousin and hugged him. "Oh Chin, when are we ever going to wake up from this nightmare?"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H50~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

A little over an hour later, Joe got the good news about Danny. He then headed up to Steve's room to inform Kono and Chin.

As he entered the room his cheerful expression swiftly morphed into a deep frown upon seeing the empty bed. "Where's Steve?"

"The doctor took him down to the OR. He had troubled breathing. Still no word yet," Kono informed.

"Well I have good news about Danny. The bullet went clean through. He might be sore for awhile but he'll live. I asked that he'd be moved to this room so he and Steve can be together. They should be here any minute now."

"But when he sees Steve gone…" Chin needed not finish his sentence, as everyone knew exactly what Danny's reaction would be.

Suddenly a bubbly voice rang out. "Mom, look what I bought for Uncle Steve," Grace said excitedly as she entered the room with Stan. She held up a stuffed baby seal.

"It's beautiful, Honey."

"And I have a monkey for Danno." She reached into the shopping bag to pull up the stuffed animal." Step Stan told me Uncle Chin found him?"

"Yes we did," Chin said, walking up to the girl. "Commander Joe here, Captain Grover and me did. He's been hurt but the doctor said he'll be ok."

"Where is he? And where have they taken Uncle Steve?"

"They'll be back shortly. The doctor wants to keep them downstairs a while longer to run some tests."

Joe's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out of his breast pocket and read the caller ID. "Excuse me. I'll be right back." He headed out of the room and down the hallway. "Talk to me, Wade. Finished the clean up?"

"Joe, we may have a problem."

"What problem?"

"Can't discuss it on the phone. Can you meet us back at the place where we left off?"

"All right. I'll be right there." He hung up and went back to Steve's room just as Danny was being wheeled in on a gurney.

"Danno!" Grace squealed with glee upon seeing her father.

"Hey Monkey," he replied sleepily with eyes at half-mast. With the slipper slide sheet the two orderlies transferred the patient to the bed, causing Danny to wince slightly at the twinge in his shoulder.

"You're all right there, sir?" asked one of the orderlies as his assistant was busy hanging the IV bag on the pole by the bed.

"Yeah. I'll live."

"You're in any pain?"

"Not really. Just occasional smarts. You guys have me on the good stuff, huh?"

"The best," the orderly smiled amused.

"We'll leave you in good hands now." As they both headed out the door, he turned to the worrywarts in the room. "Try not to tire him. He needs his rest."

"We will. Thank you." Chin acknowledged.

"The doctor will be in shortly to check on him."

"Orderly, do you have any news on Commander McGarrett?" Kono asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't. You might try the nurses' station."

"We did."

"If he's in surgery it might take a while."

"What…what's this about Steve?" Danny managed to mumble out while squeezing Grace's hand as reassurance that he was ok. "Where is he?"

"They took him down to the OR. Something about a possible pulmonary embolism," Kono informed grimly.

Danny closed his eyes in despair. "How much more can he take?"

"I'm sure he's got one more fight left in him, Danny," Chin reassured.

With tears in his eyes, he turned to Chin. "How did y…you guys got me out of there? What…what happened to Alexander?"

"Danny, son, you killed him," Joe said. "You don't remember?"

Danny searched his foggy memory and then shook his head. "I don't. I must have been out of it."

"He drugged you. When we found you, you were like a wild man. You didn't even recognize us at first. You put three slugs in him. We got his number one man Ramirez. He showed us to the hideout, which is how we were able to find you."

"Joe, tell me it's over."

"I hope so, Danny. You rest now. I've got to go." He tapped Danny's good shoulder then turned to Chin and Kono. "Take care of him and Steve."

"Where are you going?" Chin asked, puzzled.

"To make sure the threat is gone for good so you can all go home."

"Want me and Lou to go with you? Lou should be here any minute now."

"No. This is something I've got to do myself. I'll give word to you."

"Careful Joe," Chin cautioned.

"You know me kiddo," Joe winked at Chin before heading out the door.

No sooner was Joe out the door that Danny's face took on hues of grey.

"Danny, what's the matter?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"Get Grace out. I don't feel good."

"I'll get the doctor," Kono rushed out the door while Rachel clasped Grace's hand and led her outside.


	10. Chapter 10

Outside the room, Rachel nervously glanced back at Danny's room as she led her daughter to the waiting room.

"Mom, what's wrong with Danno?"

"I'm sure it's just a tummy ache, honey," she ventured a diagnosis that may have succeeded in alleviating the child's fears, but failed to convince her.

Within minutes, Doctor Hanson and his nurse breezed into the room with Kono in tow. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"All over sudden he started feeling sick to his stomach," Chin explained.

"Has he vomited?"

"No. Just dry heaves."

Dr. Hanson gave a quick gander at the heart monitor and checked Danny's pupils. "Where does it hurt?"

Danny moaned and groaned, writhing in obvious pain. "Stomach something fierce. I feel like my body is on fire."

"Came on all over sudden?"

"Not really, I felt it coming a while ago."

An intern rushed into the room with a medical chart. "Doctor Hanson, here are the results of Detective Williams's blood and urine work. I thought you'd want to see them right away."

Hanson's eyebrows shot up at the findings. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. We doubled checked."

"Notify Dr. Brown in toxicology STAT. Make sure you have Prussian Blue on hand for her."

"Right away Doctor." All eyes were on the intern as he hurried out of the room.

"What's happening? What's wrong with him?" Kono queried worriedly.

Doctor Hanson grabbed a fistful of Danny's hair and looked down at his palm. "No hair loss. Good, I believe we caught it in time."

"Doctor Hanson, what is it?" Chin insisted.

"Thallium poisoning."

"Oh my God!"

"We must act fast. I suspect this is an acute exposure, but luckily it appears to be in the early stages. On a lighter note, Commander McGarrett will be right up. The crisis passed. The embolus dissolved on its own. The Greenfield filter we had inserted in the vena cava hadn't fully deployed and thus didn't trap that clot. We had to replace it."

"But he is going to be all right?" Chin asked, needing reassurance.

"I wish I could say yes, but bear in mind that this is a man that should have died within twelve hours of admission. He has one tough constitution. At this point we can only hope that the worse is behind him."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H50~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Joe arrived to his destination. He eyeballed the area warily before heading out back to meet with Wade.

"Ah shit!" Joe cursed upon setting sight on the CIA agent dressed in civilian clothes.

"Nice to see you again, Commander White. You're looking well."

"Spare me the pleasantries, Sheridan. What are you doing here?" Joe asked crossed.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same question."

"Doing Uncle Sam a favor."

"By getting rid of the one man who was keeping our economy afloat? I don't think he'd take too kindly to that. All right, I'll ask you the same question I asked these men here: which one of you killed him?"

"What makes you think it's anyone of us?" Joe replied wittily.

"We told you, he was dead when we arrived, sir," Wade chimed in. "We got an anonymous call where to find him."

"And whoever it was did us all a big favor."

"I'll find out who it was and when I do…"

"You'll do what? We've got proof that Sam Alexander was corrupted to the core. I don't think our government would take too kindly to this dirt being dished out onto the street. Besides I'm sure Alexander wasn't the only big player in this organization. Believe me, you're better off with him dead."

"We have ways of finding out who got to him," the agent threatened.

"Good luck," Joe said with a mocking grin. "In the meantime, you want to dispose of the body or shall we?"

"We'll take care of it. Better make yourself scarce, Commander. But I guarantee our paths will cross again."

"Looking forward to it. Come on, men. Let the professionals handle this mess," Joe teased, as he, Wade and members of the team left the premises.

"Joe, we did our best to cover Danny's tracks. But if they remotely suspect that he was here…"

"I know. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it…IF we get to it."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H50~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Back at the hospital, Danny was resting in satisfactory condition while Kono kept a vigil on a slumbering Steve.

Suddenly, a small groan caught her attention. She stood from her chair and leaned over Steve.

"Chin, I think he's waking up."

Chin crossed to Steve's bed to stand beside Kono. Both waited for the boss to open his eyes. A few flutters later and the eyelids slowly prised apart. Two vacuous blue eyes first peered through a slit. A few blinks later, they settled on the two familiar faces.

"Steve, can you hear me?" Chin asked expectantly.

Steve closed his eyes heavily and nodded.

"You've got to stop scaring us like that," Chin teased, getting a strained smile in return.

Steve's eyes then caught sight of Danny sleeping in the next bed. He frowned.

"We found Danny. Alexander poisoned him with thallium but," before Chin could finish his sentence, Steve was already pushing his way up. Both Chin and Kono held him down. "Listen to me, Steve. The doctor said they caught it in time and he should be fine. Right now he's resting and so should you."

Steve shook his head vehemently and groaned. He pointed to the wheelchair in a corner of the room.

"What?" Kono asked, puzzled. She followed his finger to the object in question. "Wheelchair? What about it?" Steve gestured to bring the wheelchair over so that he could sit in it and go to Danny.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Steve," Chin said. "It could be harmful in your condition and besides, you can't be moved with all those tubes in you."

But Steve was adamant and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Steve, you can see that he's ok. Just take it easy. You can keep an eye on him from where you are. Both me and Kono are here at all time."

"Steve," Kono said softly with a hand on his shoulder," Danny's alive and he's going to be all right. He killed Alexander." Steve reacted. "Joe, Wade and his group are taking care of the body and making sure Danny will not be held accountable for the murder."

Steve somewhat settled knowing that Joe was tying the loose ends.

"You rest now. You and Danny are going to be just fine. The nightmare is over, Steve. Alexander's dead," Chin reassured, prompting Steve's breathing to steady. With a last nod of the head he closed his eyes and soon drifted off.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H50~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Meanwhile in a remote part of the island, the CIA agent met with his contact in a secret hideaway, far from prying eyes and ears.

"Alexander's dead. Don't know who killed him but Joe White's involved. He's privy to our little market and has the dirt on Alexander."

"Then forget it. If he smells us coming he'll blow our operation wide open."

"He'll find a way to put us out of business anyway. I say we waste him and make it look like an accident," the agent suggested.

"Navy Intel will nose around. We can't risk it, especially after Alexander failed to deliver on his promise to get rid of McGarrett. We can't afford another failure."

"I won't fail. I'm the top in my field," the agent said confidently.

"We'll just let the dust settle for now and then we'll weigh the odds: If McGarrett and White get under foot, we'll make them disappear for good."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Well I tried to finish this story before Friday's two episodes but I couldn't. I thought perhaps those episodes would be exciting and boost my inspiration; instead they dampened it. The only good news was that Danny is Charlie's father. Hands up everyone who suspected it right from day one?**_

_**Speaking of the season finale, there was nothing to look forward to next season. Season finales mean cliffhanger and in my opinion they missed a golden opportunity to do one with the chopper caught in the explosion. Such a blast would have created a tsunami of some proportion. Nothing. It was too predictable and boring. It was definitely not season finale material.**_

_**Anyhow, hopefully this ending is not too dreary and mushy. I'll be back with the first chapter of my revamp of the season finale final moments and a season premiere episode tomorrow Monday.**_

_**Thanks again for reading. **_

If was late the next morning when Steve cracked open his eyes, his nose crinkling to get a whiff of the tantalizing aroma wafting in the air. He turned toward the smell and saw Chin and Kono eating a pizza. He instinctively licked his lips and as he was about to groan his presence, he felt a tug on his arm. He turned the other way to see Danny sitting next to him in a wheelchair.

"It's about time you woke up," Danny teased with the brightest smile he'd ever seen on his partner's face. "It's almost noon."

"Dannnnnny," Steve managed to whisper, though with great pain.

Chin and Kono put their half-eaten slices down on the carton, wiped their greasy fingers clean and walked up to the bed.

"Hey boss, how are you feeling?"

Steve smiled and nodded. He held out his hand for Danny to clasp it. Once the bond was made, he squeezed Danny's hand with all of his might, his eyes asking the question.

"I'm ok. Still a bit dizzy and queasy, but alive." Steve placed his other hand on top of Danny's. "Chin told you about Alexander?" Steve nodded, his eyes shining with sorrow but with a hint of pride. "I don't remember killing him. I was so stoned out of my mind."

Steve tapped Danny's hand, telling him that he shouldn't hold any qualms or regrets for doing the right thing.

"I killed two men, Steve," Danny quavered, eyes filling up with tears. "When did I become this monster?"

"Don't do this to yourself, Danny," Chin said from across the bed. "You did what you had to do and we'll all be safer for it."

"I'm not so sure. You squash one critter, dozens of others swarm in."

Steve tugged at Danny's hand and pulled. Danny rose shakily on his legs and leaned in. "What is it?"

"Did good, Danno," he said in a soft whisper, cringing at the raw soreness down his throat.

"He's right," Kono seconded.

"When I think of what he did to you and Grace, I guess my mind just snapped."

Steve pulled Danny into a brotherly hug. As they disengaged, Danny noticed the small twitch on his partner's face. "You all right there?" Steve forced a smile and nodded but Danny was not convinced. "Uh uh, you've got aneurysm face, babe. Kono, better get the doctor."

Steve waved his hand and tapped Danny's when he reached for the IV line to release some pain medication. "I wasn't going to," Danny assured. "Just checking the drips." Steve shot him an incredulous stare. "Ok, so I was. It's either the medication or the doctor's visit. Which will it be?" Danny's ultimatum was met with a dark glare. When Danny reached for the IV line again, Steve shook his head. "That means the doctor, Kono."

"I'll get him."

Chin's amused grin turned into a deep frown upon noticing the beads of perspiration on Danny's forehead. "Looks like Steve's not the only one who needs a doctor. Danny you're about to drop. Let me help you back into bed."

"Yeah I think you'd better. I'm starting to feel a bit woozy." Steve's concern grew at the obvious pallor of his friend. "I'll be all right, Steven. Just need to lie down."

"That was way too early for you get out of bed, but did you listen? You and Steve are two of a kind: stubborn as mules."

"I got that from him," Danny groused as he allowed Chin to assist him back into bed. Once settled they both glanced at Steve who had nodded off.

"He'll be all right," Chin reassured a worried Danny. "And so will you."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H50~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

A few days cascaded down and on this late morning, Doctor Hanson checked on his two patients.

"I'll need you to fill another cup, Detective."

"Ah, not again?!" Danny griped. "I did early this morning."

"We need to make sure your system is thallium free before we release you."

"But I don't have to go," Danny pouted with arms crossed against his chest.

"Turn on the water; it'll inspire you," Hanson wisecracked.

"Oh, humor from the good doctor. Can it wait awhile until I…can?"

"I'll give you another twenty minutes, no more."

"And what if it doesn't work?" Hanson's silence was self-explanatory and elicited a small guttural chuckle out of Steve.

"Well, well, well, look who's been eavesdropping. I thought you were out like a light, babe."

Hanson crossed to Steve's bed. "How are you feeling this morning, Commander?" he asked as he placed the stethoscope on the patient's chest to listen for breath sounds. Steve nodded. "How does the throat feel?"

"A bit better," he whispered.

"Can you make sounds or is it still painful?"

Steve swallowed hard and braced himself to utter a word out loud, but had to resign himself to merely shake his head.

"That's ok. We won't rush it. All in due time. The good news is your other injuries are healing well and if you continue on this recovery path, you might just bid farewell to this place in less than a week."

Steve's smile somehow didn't reach his eyes.

"What the matter, Steven?" Danny asked, puzzled.

Steve flashed him a smile and shook his head, but his eyes told another story.

"Doctor, would you leave us alone for a minute?"

"Sure. I'll be back to collect that cup, Detective."

Danny cringed in disgust. "I'll give it my best shot, but there's no guarantee."

Once Hanson left the room, Danny slid out of bed and slouched over to his partner's bed. He sat down on the chair and just stared at Steve without uttering a word, waiting for a sign that he was ready to share his qualms.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's bugging you."

Steve frowned and shrugged.

"Don't give me that," Danny chided. "I know something's gnawing at you. I can see it in your eyes. You want to write it down?"

Steve shook his head and turned away from Danny's stare. Danny scooted the chair closer to the bed and grabbed Steve's wrist, giving it a squeeze. "Look at me, Steven." When Steve failed to comply, he insisted, "LOOK AT ME!"

When Steve turned, Danny could see tears brimming over in his eyes. "Why the tears, huh? Come on, tell me dammit! I'm your friend. I wanna help."

Following a few second of heavy silence, Steve spoke in a low whisper, "Tired. Tired of people getting hurt because of me."

"What are you talking about? Alexander was after me for killing Reyes. You got hurt because of me." Steve shook his head. "Yes Steven it was because of ME. Don't you dare go on a guilt trip with this one." Steve bowed his head. "Now you just focus on getting your strength back so you can get out of here. We still owe Grace an outing to the water park."

Steve wiped his nose on the back on his hand and nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on you to make sure you heed my warning. YOU my friend are not to blame for this or anything else that occurred since we met. Sure I joke about you being Danger Magnet but hell Steven, you're the best friend I ever had. I trust you with my and Grace's life, pal."

Steve flashed Danny a grateful smile.

"That's better. You and me we rise above adversity and always manage to stay afloat." Steve nodded. "The Dynamic Duo: Dumb and Dumber." Steve let out a small chuckle. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do for Dr. Hanson." He rose from his chair and steadied himself. "Wish me luck."

Steve grinned and tapped Danny's hand. "Knock yourself out," he breathed out.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H50~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Another two weeks elapsed before Steve's condition was deemed satisfactory enough to allow him to go home. Danny had already moved into his partner's guest bedroom a week earlier to ensure the house was all set and in order for his return home on his birthday.

Danny went to pick up Steve at the hospital. The SEAL was aloof on the drive home, staring out the window as the scenery whizzed by. Finally Danny broke the silence. "Cheer up babe, it's your birthday. One year shy of forty." Steve's lip curled up slightly at the thought. "Something else on your mind?

"Joe called before you came to pick me up," Steve croaked out.

"What did he say?"

"Said that the threat is still out there and that he and Wade were making sure it wouldn't come knocking down our doors again." Steve shook his head dejectedly. "It's not over, Danno. We're still targets and," his hoarse voice faltered at the thought, "Grace." He sniffed back an errant tear. "I'm sorry I involved you in my battles. Now you and your family are paying the price."

"Don't you dare give me that hogwash again, Steven," Danny scolded harshly. "You know I'm responsible for raising Cain in that drug cartel, not you. If anyone should apologize it's me. My brother Matt triggered that domino fall that spiraled out of control. It was my battle and you helped me win it but dammit Steve! Don't say it's your fault or I'm going to smack you."

"I meant about Wo Fat, my mother and all the others."

"We're partners, friends and I'd like to think brothers. WE fight together, side by side, regardless of the odds." Steve turned to Danny with tears in his eyes. "You're turning into an emotional wreck you know that? That's unlike you but you know what? I like it. It shows you're human after all."

"It's a flaw."

Danny huffed out an annoyed sigh. "There we go again! It's not a flaw, it's part of who we are. You may have been trained to withstand torture and pain without flinching in the face of your enemies, but that tough and domineering demeanor won't work on me. I like you best when you are yourself, Steven McGarrett and not Lieutenant Commander. Just let your hair down, babe, and enjoy yourself, today of all days."

They arrived at Steve's house and Danny parked the car in the driveway. He assisted Steve out of the car despite his protest and followed him closely to the door. Once inside, people shouted 'Surprise!"

Grace was first to welcome Steve home by running into his arms. "Welcome back home Uncle Steve! And happy birthday!"

"Thank you sweetheart," he said hoarsely, hugging her tight. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm much better. My tummy doesn't hurt anymore."

Chin, Kono, Lou and Amber each took turn wishing him a happy birthday and led him to the table where champagne, gifts and a cake in the shape of a grenade awaited him. "Wait don't tell me, let me guess. The cake was Danny's idea, right?"

"He knows me so well," Danny replied.

"Is it safe to eat? I mean it's not made out of salt or it won't blow in my face or anything?" Steve said in jest, getting suspicious when they all look at each other. He turned to Danny. "You eat the first bite."

"I'll…I'll get the glasses," Danny said uneasy, as he started for the kitchen. Steve soon treaded on his heels.

"It will, won't it? Blow in my face."

"Would I do that to you?" Danny humored.

"Yes."

"Well you're wrong there, SuperSEAL. Truth be told I thought about it but then I realized after what you've been through it would have been a cruel joke."

"Then why did you excuse yourself to come get the glasses?"

"Well like you I was getting a bit emotional and didn't want anyone to notice." Steve grinned. "Don't look at me like that! I mean it Steven, wipe that cheeky, toothy grin off your face."

"You're my hero, Danno."

"Shut up and let's go back to the others to celebrate."

"Right behind you."


End file.
